Iron-type golf club heads may generally be classified into “blade” and “perimeter-weighted” categories. Perimeter-weighted iron-type club heads may have a substantial concentration of mass distributed behind the striking face in the form of at least one peripheral wall, sometimes called the perimeter-weighting element. A perimeter-weighted iron-type golf club head may also be referred to as a “cavity-back” iron head, or simply a “cavity-back”, because the perimeter-weighting element generally delimits a cavity in the rear portion of the club head opposite the striking face.